iHelp a Time Lord
by DWPAF12
Summary: The iCarly gang help the Doctor after the TARDIS lands in their apartment. Please read and review!


A/N: This is my first crossover, so I thought I'd combine my two favourite TV shows. Enjoy!

"Guys, hurry, the show starts in 45 seconds!" Carly shouted to her two friends. Sam and Freddie ran through the door into the iCarly studio, running to their respective places.

"Sorry!" Freddie said as he started to set up his camera for the show.

"We were helping Spencer with his tomato sculpture." Sam added as she dashed about trying to find her remote.

"It's ok, there's still 30 seconds until we're live." said Carly, and stood next to Sam, who had now found her remote.

"We need to remember to congratulate David Archuleta for his win in the Official American Talent Contest, since we helped him win America Sings, he's watched the show every week." said Carly.

"We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2..." said Freddie, and signalled for the girls to start the show.

"I'm Carly!" said Carly.

"And I'm Sam!" said Sam.

"And this is iCarly!" they both said simultaneously.

1 hour later, and they were all in Carly's living room watching Celebrities Underwater. "I don't know how they can survive underwater for so long!" said Spencer at a slightly-louder-than-necessary volume.

"Ok Spencer, no need to shout." exclaimed Carly, scowling at her big brother.

"Sorry." said Spencer in a whisper. Carly just shook her head and continued watching the show. Suddenly they all heard something. A sound similar to an engine boomed throughout the entire apartment. They also felt a gust of wind. And then the entire apartment fell quiet, apart from screaming celebrities on the television.

"What was that?" asked Sam, clinging on to Spencer.

"I don't know," Freddie replied "but that gust of wind felt like atoms displacing, like something force-moved those atoms out of the way so something could occupy that space. And it sounded like it came from the studio."

"Well, let's go and check it out then!" said Spencer, surprisingly optimistic about the whole thing, and he darted towards the stairs, turning round and beckoning them to follow, which they hesitantly did.

They reached the door of the studio, Sam overtaking Spencer and opening the door first, with everyone else following suite. They stopped in their tracks when they saw a huge blue police box standing in the studio just at the top of the small flight of steps. Carly grabbed onto Spencer, who was now looking slightly worried about the mysterious blue box in their web show studio. Freddie hugged Sam, who was trying not to cry, and she gratefully returned the hug. The door to the blue box opened to reveal a daft looking man wearing a bow tie and an overcoat. He had a long fringe and was holding a golden stick in his hand, which was glowing green. He walked out of the police box and started scanning the room. He was followed by a short girl who was at least a foot shorter than the man wearing a purple summer dress with black tights and black ankle boots. She was fixed on the strange man, and neither of them had noticed the iCarly trio standing there gaping in awe at them.

"So, Doctor, what exactly are you looking for?" asked the girl.

"Well, Clara, I'm looking for the machine that the king of Delta Centuri told us could change people's view of life, whatever that means... Oh." said the man, noticing Carly and the gang watching them. The girl turned to see them also, and the smile disappeared off of her face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our apartment?" asked Spencer in a demanding voice.

"Sorry, my name's the Doctor and this is my friend Clara." said the man who called himself the Doctor. The girl called Clara just smiled and gave a little wave at Freddie, who blushed and waved back.

"Doctor who?" asked Spencer, getting angry with this man, and protective over Carly and her friends.

"Just the Doctor." said the Doctor with a smile.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" asked Spencer.

"Well..." began the Doctor, but Clara butted in.

"Hang on, Doctor, these guys are from that webshow, iCarly. Angie and Artie watch the recorded webshow every Friday before school." she said.

"iCarly? Never heard of it, I'll have to check it in the TARDIS later." said the Doctor.

"Anyway, what were you saying Doctor?" said Spencer, still waiting for the Doctor's reply.

"Oh yes, sorry, right, as I was saying, there's this machine that will swap people's bodies with the person standing closest to them, and I need to find it and destroy it before we have an international disaster on our hands." explained the Doctor.

"Ok, well why have you come here?" asked Spencer, not worrying about the strange man and girl anymore and worrying about the possibility of having his little sister's brain in someone else's body. For some reason, he trusted this man with their lives.

"Well, sorry to worry you, but I have detected it somewhere in this building, more specifically, in this very apartment." said the Doctor, looking genuinely sorry. Suddenly, his stick lit up.

"What's that?" asked Freddie, his tech-nerd side getting the better of him.

"It's a sonic screwdriver, it has a wide range of functions, mainly locking and unlocking doors, and hacking into top secret databases." said the Doctor.

"Why's it doing that?" he asked.

"It's saying that the machine has moved across town, to a school called Ridgeway. I'll program it into the TARDIS and it'll take us straight there." the Doctor said to Clara, and turned towards the blue box.

"That's where we go to school." said Carly, and the Doctor turned to face her, smiling.

"Brilliant, maybe you could show us where everything is. If it's ok with your dad?" said the Doctor.

"I'm her big brother, and, as for some reason I trust you entirely, we'll all go, but how will we fit in that box?" said Spencer.

"Oh, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Sorry, I never asked your name?" said the Doctor.

"My name's Spencer, and this is my little sister Carly and her two friends, Sam and Freddie." said Spencer, gesturing to the iCarly crew.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Come on then, in the police box!" said the Doctor, and the iCarly gang walked into the blue box.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, my ship!" said the Doctor. They all got the shock of their life when they saw what was inside the box. It was a dark room with a huge control panel in the middle with a column coming from the top of the console joining up to the ceiling of the room. The column was lit up blue and the console had various lights and buttons and levers scattered all over. Spencer took one look at the room and fainted, while Freddie felt like he was in heaven. Carly and Sam were both shocked at the size of the room that was inside the small blue box. Carly ran out of the door, looked around the outside of the TARDIS, and walked back inside. "But how's that possible? It's bigger on the inside!" exclaimed Carly.

"It's dimensionally transcendental, am I right?" asked Freddie.

"It certainly is, how do you know that?" asked the Doctor.

"I watch a lot of sci-fi shows." shrugged Freddie.

"Oh, I see. Right then, to your school." said the Doctor, and started pulling levers and pressing buttons. He pulled a final lever and the TARDIS engines groaned into life. The room started shuddering, and everyone grabbed onto the railings. The engines died off with a thud and the room became still. The Doctor dashed towards the door and pulled it open. The iCarly gang walked out of the door and were stunned to see that they were now in the hallway of their school. Spencer, who had just woken up, walked out of the TARDIS, saw they were at Ridgeway, and fainted again.

"Right then, Freddie, stay here and look after Clara, I can't have anything happen to her. Sam, Spencer and Carly, please could you direct me around your school?" asked the Doctor.

"Sure." said Carly, who was attending to Spencer just as he was waking up again. Spencer stood up, and Carly and Sam started the tour of the school.

They went into Principal Franklin's office. "And this is our Principal's office, nothing could be wrong in here." said Carly, just as the sonic screwdriver started beeping. The Doctor pulled it out of his pocket and checked the readings.

"There's something wrong here, something that shouldn't be here, and the signal's coming from that storage cupboard." said the Doctor, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the cupboard, where it emitted a shrill shriek, actually cracking the window nearby. He turned the sonic off and walked over to the cupboard. He activated the sonic again and unlocked the cupboard, which clicked to signal that it was open. He pushed the handle down and pulled the cupboard open to reveal a huge machine that was active. He scanned the machine and suddenly the whole thing activated and a countdown appeared on the screen.

"Oh no, it's sonic wave sensitive, that's not a good thing!" shouted the Doctor, scared for the two kids that he had taken under his protection.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" asked Carly, getting worried.

"I've accidentally activated the machine, we have 5 seconds left!" said the Doctor, ushering the girls towards the door. He darted through them and made a break for the TARDIS, but Carly and Sam just stared at the machine.

"MOVE!" shouted the Doctor, managing to push Sam and Spencer out of the way, but failing to move Carly in time. The machine activated and there was a blinding flash. Sam turned just in time to see the flash and her best friend and the Doctor get enveloped by the light. When the light died down, she saw them standing there, exactly the same.

"What happened, is everyone alright?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm fine, but I thought you said that it was meant to switch bodies." said Carly.

"It is meant to," said the Doctor, pulling out the sonic and scanning the machine "I see what's wrong, there isn't enough power to perform a swap, so all it did was create a bright white light." explained the Doctor. He pulled the machine out from the cupboard and Sam helped push it towards the TARDIS.

Freddie was sat in the TARDIS with Clara. He was admiring Clara while she watched the screen. She was completely oblivious to Freddie staring at her. "Clara, can I ask you something?" asked Freddie.

"Sure, Freddie, what do you want?" asked Clara with a smile that made his heart melt.

"I just wanted to ask how long you've been with the Doctor." said Freddie.

"I suppose it's been a few months since I first saw him. He appeared at my door one day wearing a monk outfit. He saved my life twice that day. There were people being uploaded to the internet via a special Wi-Fi connection, and I fell foul to it. The Doctor saved me first by stopping a plane from hitting the house where I work as a nanny, and saved me when I was uploaded to the Wi-Fi by riding an anti-gravity bike up the side of a building called the Shard in London and uploading the boss to the Cloud as he called it. He eventually downloaded everyone back to their bodies, and that's when I started travelling with him." Clara explained, making sure she didn't miss anything out.

"I know about the Wi-Fi, it was strange, one minute I was working on the laptop in the iCarly studio and I connected to a new connection, and the next thing I know, I didn't know where I was. It was scary." said Freddie on the verge of tears. Clara saw this and hugged him. Freddie immediately felt calmer when Clara hugged him, and was sad when she released him from the hug. Suddenly, the TARDIS cloister bell sounded. Clara ran to check the screen.

"The TARDIS has detected a power surge in the room closest to the sports field." said Clara.

"That's Principal Franklin's office, they've found the machine!" said Freddie in realisation.

"We need to help them!" said Clara, and darted towards the door. But she ran straight into it as the door shut just before she reached it. She hit the floor with a thud and Freddie ran over to her.

"Clara, are you all right?" asked Freddie, panicking.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the TARDIS just has a personal vendetta against me." she replied, staring angrily at the ceiling of the TARDIS. Freddie stood up and tried to open the door. Just then, an exact image of Clara appeared by the console. Clara immediately knew what it was. But Freddie didn't.

"What's that?" asked Freddie.

"The TARDIS Visual Voice Interface. What's wrong?" asked Clara.

"You cannot leave the confines of this ship, there are traces of Lontian radiation in the air, exposure for more than 10 minutes is fatal. You need to try and contact the Doctor." said the TARDIS.

"But we have no way of contacting him, you can contact him through the sonic, can't you?" said Clara, remembering the machine's connection with the sonic screwdriver.

"You are correct, Clara, maybe you're not as stupid as I first thought. I shall contact him immediately." said the TARDIS, and the image of Clara disappeared.

"What's happening?" asked Freddie, still confused.

"If the Doctor and the others can't make it in the TARDIS in the next 8 minutes, they'll be killed." explained Clara, fear evident in her voice.

The Doctor was about to walk down the stairs when the sonic went off in his pocket. He whipped it out of his pocket and checked the readings. "The sonic is telling me to scan the air." said the Doctor, so he did just that. He checked the readings and his face fell.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer, concerned for his sister and her friends.

"There's traces of Lontian radiation in the air, we need to get this to the TARDIS so it can be safely destroyed, and we need to get there in 7 minutes, or we're dead." said the Doctor, starting to panic. Carly started to shake in fear and even Sam looked scared.

"Listen guys, the quicker we get to the TARDIS, the more chance we have to live. Now help me move this thing, quickly!" said the Doctor urgently, and Sam and Spencer started to lift the machine down the stairs.

Clara was sitting in the TARDIS, watching the time tick away. There was only 1 minute left until they would be fatally poisoned. She was worried about the Doctor, and that he would be killed. She couldn't bear to think of life without him. She started to cry. Freddie saw this and walked over to her and hugged her. She gratefully returned the hug and sobbed on Freddie's shoulder. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which became increasingly urgent. Freddie quickly ran over to the door and opened it. The Doctor charged in with the machine with Sam and Spencer also carrying the other side and Carly charging in last, shutting the doors behind her. Just as the Doctor put the machine down, he suddenly collapsed on the floor clutching his chest, screaming in pain. "Doctor, what's wrong?" asked Clara running to the Doctor's side.

"One of my hearts have shut down, the radiation has shut down one of my hearts. AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Clara, you have to fly the TARDIS back to these kids' apartment while the TARDIS disposes of the machine, quickly!" said the Doctor hurriedly, screaming in pain again.

"I would but I can't, the TARDIS hates me, remember?" said Clara, and truth be told, the Doctor had forgotten that the TARDIS hated Clara.

"I'll do it!" announced Freddie, since he was the only one who hadn't done anything yet.

"No, you can't, you barely even know us!" said Clara.

"No, Clara, let him, we need someone to get us out of here, and I can tell him now-aaahhhhhhh!" said the Doctor, trailing off in a scream.

"Right, what do I do Doctor?" asked Freddie.

"You need to pull the two blue levers, press the green button and then pull the purple and red levers on the console, and finally you need to pull the big black lever, they'll only work after you've flicked the yellow switch, that will put her onto basic controls, you're not ready for the expert controls." said the Doctor, drifting in and out of consciousness now. Freddie followed the instructions as the Doctor had put them and the TARDIS engines groaned into life.

"Now, Freddie, flick the big orange switch, that's the return trip function." said the Doctor, and he passed out with Clara desperately hugging him, wanting him to live. Freddie flicked the big orange switch and the TARDIS hummed in response.

5 minutes later, and the apartment 8-C in Bushwell Plaza was filled with a loud groan of the TARDIS materialising neatly by the hallway leading to Spencer's room. The blue box landed and Carly and Spencer immediately bounded out into the comfort of their own home. Sam trundled out afterwards and Freddie was helping Clara carry the Doctor out of the TARDIS. They laid the Doctor on the floor of the apartment and let him have some room to clear the radiation out of his system. "Nice place you have here." said Clara looking around the apartment.

"Thanks!" said Carly and Spencer in unison. Suddenly, the Doctor screamed on the floor and everyone rushed to his aid.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" asked Clara.

"I need medicine, blue medicine, the name is CBAF-98.1, it'll help get rid of the radiation and restart my other heart. QUICK!" shouted the Doctor, getting ever more urgent.

"I'll get it!" said Freddie, and darted off back inside the TARDIS. The ship directed him to the medical bay and once Freddie arrived, he frantically searched the medicine cupboards for CBAF-98.1. After 2 minutes of frantic searching, he finally came across it, grabbed it and darted off towards the Doctor.

2 minutes later, and he arrived in the console room. He immediately ran to the door and approached the Doctor. "I've got it, Doctor." said Freddie.

"Quickly, give me the entire bottle!" said the Doctor. Freddie gave the Doctor the bottle of medicine and he chugged it down in one. He immediately felt his other heart restart and the radiation flushed out of his system. The downside was that everyone knew it had left him. He let out the loudest fart they had ever heard, and it lasted for 5 seconds.

"Well, that cleared the system," said the Doctor, and jumped to his feet "thank you, Freddie." he added, shaking Freddie's hand.

"Right then, time to be moving on, thank you ever so much for helping today guys, but we really must leave." said the Doctor, turning towards the TARDIS. Sam whispered something in Carly's ear, and she nodded in reply.

"Wait Doctor, Clara, before you go, we wanted to ask you something." Carly said.

"Oh yes, what is it?" said the Doctor, smiling.

"I'm Carly!" said Carly.

"And I'm Sam!" said Sam.

"And this is a little webshow that we like to call, iCarly!" they both said in unison.

"Now, tonight on iCarly, we have two very special guests joining us, so please welcome, the Doctor and Clara Oswald!" said Carly, and the Doctor and Clara walked onto the camera.

"Hello!" said the Doctor, with Clara waving at the camera.

"Now, the Doctor and Clara have something they would like to say to our technical producer, Freddie. Get out here, Freddie!" said Carly. Freddie switched the camera to B-cam and ran out next to the Doctor and Clara.

"Hey!" said Freddie as he ran on camera.

"Now, Freddie, I just want to say thanks for saving my life when I was poisoned by the radiation, which was really helpful. Thanks." said the Doctor, and shook Freddie's hand. Then Clara stepped up front.

"Freddie, thank you for saving the Doctor's life, you are the hero of the day. For an ordinary teenage boy you sure have some skill and bravery. Thank you." said Clara with a smile on her face, and she kissed Freddie on the cheek and embraced him in a hug. Freddie just blushed and smiled back at her.

"Sorry we can't hang around, but we have things to do. See you guys!" said the Doctor, and he and Clara walked into the TARDIS that was parked behind them, and with a groan of engines, the TARDIS disappeared.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
